Like a twisted fairy tale
by BavarianSoul
Summary: All of us have read a fairy tale in our life. And, while some aspects of how this worlds are displayed may be true, there are much darker and violent sides to this happy tales, never to be mentioned. This is the story of a young girl, which got thrown into a world much like the ones she had always dreamed of living in, just to realise how cruel it really was. (Warnings/Info inside)


_... Oh god why am I actually posting this?  
Well, uh, I had this... idea. I do absolutely not have a clue where it came from, but I had this urge to start writing after, like... almost 4 years of not even trying to write anything at all?  
I ended up showing one of my friends what I had already written of the first chapter (not this, this is just some random plot explaining thing) and we made a deal. I promised to finish this story and in return, she´d finish one of hers.  
BUT DON´T ASK WHY I AM UPLOADING THIS WEIRD, BADLY WRITTEN CRAP. I. DON´T. KNOW. ;A;_

_... Eh... Please don´t flame. Critic is appreciated, and please tell me about spelling/grammar mistakes you find since English is NOT my first language, but try and correct me in a polite, nice way, okay? Okay.  
See you down this short prologue again~_

**Information:**

Story plays in an AU, but will follow the plot of Skyward Sword, starting around the time Link fought (the absolutely fabulous) Ghirahim the first time (SPOILERS!)  
Story contains a whole lot of my OC´s~  
The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, only my OC´s which will appear in future chapters do.

**_WARNINGS:_**

Rated M (just to be safe, since I tend to get pretty descriptive without noticing sometimes), story contains:  
**  
****Violence  
Foul language  
May contain Yaoi/ male x male (hinted GhiraLink, OC x OC)  
May contain talks/flashback of rape (NOT descriptive, though)**

* * *

**_Like a twisted fairy tale  
_**

_Prologue: Once upon a time_

_The other night  
I had a dream  
There was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies_

**Fly on the wall - Thousand Foot Krutch**

Once upon a time there was a small village, located just beneath a small and clean lake, enormous mountains working as a barrier between the townsfolk and the western side of the country. This village on the border of the two country sides, called Lorness, had never been special in any way before, barely any travelers ever stopped by, unless they needed a place to stay for the night. However, the seemingly normal town turned into a gathering place for younger children during the cold winter months. Not children who still had a family or at least a home, but kids who had lost their parents and now had to live on the streets, struggling to survive on their own, especially now when food was even rarer than ever and the temperatures fell lower each day. The falling temperatures came with strong blizzards, which increased the difficulty to stay alive even more. No one knew why the children were drawn to this place and at first, the villagers tried their best to help the poor kids, offering them shelter and meals. But they couldn´t help them throughout the whole winter. Living in a small town on the border of a country, miles away from the next larger town, had quiet a lot downsides to it. While the people of Lorness could live in peace, surrounded by nature, they themselves struggled to gather enough food so they wouldn´t starve, being by far too poor to order food from another town, which was almost impossible with all the snow that fell almost every single winter day anyways.

So, in the end, they could just helplessly watch the young beings from their houses, trying to ignore the guilt they felt at the pain, despair and angst in their once hopeful, innocent eyes when they realized no one would help them here. After some time, one by one, the children disappeared again, leaving confused adults behind. Even though they were relieved that they would not have to watch the unfortunate souls suffer anymore, they wondered where they had gone. Corpses were never found. In the end they just stopped thinking about it, accepting the fact that they probably would never understand any of these strange occurrences. However, one girl who had appeared and disappeared did come back. She was the first one to return. The first one to tell the people of Lorness where all the children went off to. The first one to tell them about the other realm they had been unaware of.

This is the story of a small, young girl that barely escaped death, and was thrown into a mysterious and dangerous world like the ones you hear about in fairy tales. But, while the girl indeed went on adventures, got to know a lot of interesting people and learned a lot of things throughout her journey, it was nothing like a normal fairy tale was supposed to go. No, everyone knows that these kind of stories most of the time try to focus on the light, happy sides of everything, rather than showing any negative, dark sides of it. Of course, who would tell their children a tale about violence, monsters and death just before they are about to go to bed? No one. Well, at least not someone who´s sane.  
The girl´s story is not your average fairy tale, but a very twisted and dark one that changed her life forever and showed her how precious life really is.

**... One that once again proves that without darkness, there can´t be any light...**

* * *

_So, here I am again. Missed me? ... No? ... Okay. /cries  
Oh, you don´t know what you just read? You don´t understand what is happening in this prologue thing?  
... That´s okay, I hope it becomes clearer in future chapters... If I ever upload them, that is. /coughs  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated. No, seriously, I really mean GREATLY appreciated.  
Also, you should really check out the song I listened to while writing this chapter. Fly on the wall by Thousand Foot Krutch. It is amazing.  
www. youtube watch?v=Fpf4-FI_Xmk  
((Just remove the spaces I put between the dots and the rest of the link~))  
... Yeah, I´m gonna go now. /puts a plate with chocolate chip cookies for reviewers on a table and leaves silently_


End file.
